Heretofore in providing tubing adapted for connection and sealing to a pressure fitting connected to some part of a tool or machine adapted for delivering fluids, the problem has existed of swaging onto the conduit adjacent one end thereof conventional fitting elements, such as tapered ferrule and a sealing ring, in order to be sealingly received and engaged by an assembly nut for connecting the tube to the conventional tube fitting.
Various types of tools have been provided by which the sealing assembly including the ferrule and sealing ring are in one manner or another swagingly secured over and adjacent one end of the tubing.
One conventional method of accomplishing the swaging operation for the sealing fittings and assembly fittings for use in conjunction with the tube fitting is to employ a conventional swaging tool which has a cylindrical body, a pressure fluid inlet fitting and upon one end thereof a swaging head into which the tube onto which a part is to be swaged is projected.
There is also provided in a kit a conventional manually operated hydraulic pump which has an elongated cylinder, an operating handle and a pressure fluid outlet. In normal operation a flexible tubing interconnects the pump outlet and the swaging tool inlet in order to provide sufficient hydraulic pressure for the swaging tool operation of the swaging head. Parts to be swaged together are axially projected into and retained within said head.
As is conventional, some form of anchoring the hydraulic manually operated power cylinder and the swaging head had been employed for securing the parts to a table or other support. Conventionally a series of C clamps have been employed for this purpose.
The problem with existing use of C clamps or other means for anchoring the two parts of the hydraulic swaging tool assembly onto a table is the difficulty of effectively anchoring the respective parts to the table so that they be ready for immediate use from time to time for swaging parts onto tubes, and particularly the parts employed with hydraulic pressure fittings or other fittings used in conjunction with the delivery of pressure fluids to passages within the body of a tool or other part.